Three Time's the Charm!
by EbonyAlchemist
Summary: Cherushi is an ordinary girl who's neither poor or rich. Liana is a rich girl who's fascinated with how Cherushi ticks. Konyr is a girl who wishes people would just stop trying to boss her around. And the Host Club? Well, they're not themselves at all! Literally, you have to read to see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Cherushi, a girl with short black hair (with bangs that fell shaggy over her eyes), walked down an elegant hall looking for her watch. She'd lost it and was retracing her steps. She wore a gray sweater over a white dress shirt, a pair of black pants and brown shoes. A pair of glasses helped further hide her eyes. "Cherushi-Chan, wait for me!" Cherushi's eyes slid to the side, then her head swiveled around. It was her friend Liana. "Hey Liana," she greeted. Liana was her only friend here at Golden Refuge Academy. She was an attention-grabbing girl, with stormy blue eyes that clouded with mischief, a head full of dirty blonde hair, pretty mouth that formed a creepy grin when she got an idea, and a really pretty figure. But she just so happened not to flaunt it, which is what Cherushi liked about her. Liana, performing her daily ritual, glomped her friend. "What are you doing Rushi?"

"Looking for my watch."

"I'll help you find it!"

"You don't mind? You'll be late for your meeting with Alice."

"Don't worry, she'll _understand_, let's go!" Liana grabbed Cherushi's hand and marched down the hallway. "Now what does your watch look like?" Cherushi shrugged. "It's a plain old watch." Liana wrinkled her nose cutely. "Ew, the brown leather sort of thing?" At Cherushi's nod Liana snapped her fingers, as if remembering something. "I think I saw one in the abandoned music room upstairs, let's go see if it's still there." Cherushi followed the younger girl to a pair of beautiful oak doors. "Music Room 319," she read.

"C'mon, show me where you saw it." She opened the door a crack, causing a breeze to shower them with soft moonflower petals. Liana pushed the door all the way, wincing at the dazzling light that made it hard to see. As their eyes adjusted, they realized the room might not be abandoned after all. A group of seven young men were dressed in the school uniform either perched on a well-designed couch, or standing behind it. "Welcome," they greeted politely. Cherushi was so surprised at the turn of events, she jumped when the door clicked shut behind her. "We are not alone," she whispered to Liana. Liana nodded. "I know," she whispered back.

"Hey, it's Liana, and a boy!" A French looking fellow with wavy blonde hair exclaimed. "Of course it's Liana," That came from another boy, with chocolate brown hair and a stern expression. Cherushi turned and tried to leave, but the door knob wouldn't turn. '_Oh no,_' she thought frantically. Liana gave her a quizzical look. "Are you okay, Rushi?" Cherushi gulped and nodded. "Say, trio?" A raven haired boy inquired. It was spiked in the back and his bangs framed his face. He had his elbows propped on his knees while his fingers were folded. His mouth rested on his thumbs.

The blonde, the brunette, and an albino looked at him. "Isn't this honor student in your class?" The three boys nodded. The albino one spoke up. "Yeah, he sits in the back and doesn't talk. He's not what you'd call awesome company, like me!" Another blonde one stood up abruptly. "Could it be… that _you're_ honor student Cherushi Sunahara? The one who got in with a scholarship!" Liana beamed. "Yep! She's the one!" Cherushi froze. "H-how do you know who I am!" The blonde clapped his hands like he'd just won the lottery. "You're a true hero around these parts! You're here to represent the poor people! And Liana talks about you quite a bit." Cherushi sweat dropped. "I'm not poor…" The blonde didn't seem to hear her. A moonflower background appeared behind him. "I'm Alois Trancy, call me King! This is Sasuke Uchiha, the cool type." The raven head nodded to her, a light blue background behind him. "Tora Igarashi, the naughty type," The boy had blazing amber eyes, and smooth gold hair. He winked at her, smirking with a fiery background. Cherushi tried to ignore the blush that formed in her cheeks and looked away.

"The Bad Touch Trio: Prussia, France, and Spain, they're the devil types."

"Hi," they said in unison, a bright red background behind them.

"And last but certainly not least, Momiji the loli-shota type and Gaara, the wild type!" They both had a warm yellow background behind them. "Hiya, Rushi-Chan!" Momiji chirped, clinging to her arm. "You're a super hero, huh?" Cherushi gently pried the boy off her arm. "I'm an honor student, not a freak of nature." Gaara gave her a blank stare. Cherushi stared back. They stayed like that, until Cherushi decided it wasn't worth the effort. She blinked and looked away. Liana suddenly tickled her ear with a feather.

Cherushi let out a yelp and her hand flew up, knocking over a large marble vase. She gasped and reached out for it. Her fingers grazed the handle, but it slipped. The vase hit the ground, shattering. The room's silence was eerie. It floated like a dark cloud, waiting for the first word that would be the first strike of lightning. Sasuke walked over and picked up a broken piece of marble. "This won't do, now will it Mr. Sunahara?" Spain looked at the mess over her shoulder. "Say, now you've done it commoner, that was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" Cherushi's jaw dropped. "W-what… 8… million… How many _thousands_ is that? How many thousands are in _millions_?" She awkwardly turned around. "I-I guess I'll have to pay you back…" Prussia scoffed. "With what money, you can't even afford the school uniform." The other two trios voiced their agreement. Cherushi wanted to curl up and die. Sasuke stopped in front of her and smirked.

"Well now, since you seem in predicament, we'll have to find another way for you to pay. Alois, what do you suggest?" Alois, who currently had his arm around Liana's waist, immediately sat down and crossed his legs, "Well, you know what they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do!" He held out a finger. "Since you have no money," he ignored the "I'M NOT POOR!" from Cherushi. "You'll have to reimburse us with your body." Cherushi got a sick feeling in her stomach. '_Does he mean what I _thinks_ he means?'_ Alois wound an arm around her shoulder. "From this day forward, you'll be the host club's dog: The errand boy!" Cherushi cringed. '_How can this get worse!_' she thought. _'We've been kidnapped by a bunch of boys who name themselves after _countries_.'_ Liana raised an eyebrow too.

"Errand boy?" She didn't understand why the boys kept calling her a guy when she clearly wasn't. Tora seemed to notice the confusion in her voice. "Something wrong Liana?" Liana looked up at him. "Errand… _boy_?" Tora's gaze shifted to where Cherushi was. "Hn." Now he knew exactly what was wrong. That Mr. was really a Miss. Of course, she looked like a guy because of her short hair, but up close, it was really obvious. '_I knew it,_' he thought…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the usual day in Tokyo. Kids woke up as usual and went to school, parents woke up and went to work as usual, and of course Braydon Taylor was late for classes. As usual.

"Dang it, dang it, I'm late! I can't believe this! Never again am I staying up till 4 o' clock in the morning watching tutorials on how to build a pancake helicopter," He took a shortcut through the park ignoring the suspicious stares he was getting from the elderly couple sitting on a bench.

"Especially when the exam is today!" He exploded from a pair of bushes and came out on the road. After a few seconds of hard running, he caught sight of the gates that encircled Golden Refuge Academy.

"Not to worry, as long as nobody gets in my way, I should make it to class just in time." As he went across the road to get into school, the gates clanged together with a taunting bang. It was like they _knew_ he was going to miss his exams today and wanted to entertain themselves with his misery.

"What the heck!" yelled a desperate Braydon.

"I'm gonna miss my exams!" Muttering under his breath about his loss, he heard a voice exclaim "Great! This is the LAST time I let my mother make me transfer schools!" He turned to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair, (with a noticeable red streak down the side) trying to pull the gates back open. Her black bag slipped off her shoulder as she tugged on the gates. There was something odd about that girl… Was she even Japanese?

"Hey, I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you Japanese?" She stopped her assault on the solid bars and gave him a defiant stare.

"I'm obviously American. Just like you're obviously Japanese." Braydon shrugged. Before he could apologize, he heard a loud, "BRAY-BRAY!" Braydon turned and sucked in a breath. Oh, no…

"No, Lilia, no, no- OOMPH!" He fell to the ground as Liana rammed into him in a flawless glomp. She giggled and hugged Braydon tight. "You're late for exams silly boy! What are you doing out here?" A blush line appeared over his nose and he combed his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Err, I slept in…" Liana shrugged. He always slept in, the silly boy.

"Well, c'mon! The Host Club's waiting for ya!" She grabbed his arm and ran down the gate's length at a break neck speed. Braydon felt dizzy as he waved behind her like a kite. He caught sight of the American girl staring after them. '_What a bunch of weirdoes,_' she thought. '_Well, it wouldn't do any harm to follow them. That girl obviously knows where to go in this situation_.' She started after them, running while trying to keep her blue plaid skirt down. '_Curse these peeves!_' she willed in her mind, obviously not pleased with the short skirted uniforms they had to wear.

Meanwhile…

Cherushi pushed her glasses further up on her nose and turned the page of a large textbook, wearing the host club's uniform. Her hair had been washed, trimmed, and cleanly cut into a pretty boyish style for her hosting duties. Don't ask how she got _that_ position. The annoying murmurs and giggles of a group of girls made her eyes narrow. '_Is it too much to ask for a decent place to study?_' she asked herself. Her new green watch, given to her by Liana, beeped in a high pitched tone and she clicked the button on the side to keep it quiet. _'I'd better go. If I'm late, the host club will have my head mounted on their wall._' She snapped the book shut and tucked it under her arm, making her way out of the library. She heard Liana running up behind her before she saw her. She prepared herself for the impact.

"Three," the footsteps got louder.

"Two," Liana was almost to her back.

"One-" she was sent sprawling forward as Liana jumped on her.

"Cherushi-chan!" She giggled, helping her friend up and fixing her green plaid skirt.

"Oy, vey." Cherushi groaned, managing a weak smile for Liana's sake as she was pulled from the ground. Her glasses clinked to the ground and Cherushi bent to pick them up.

"Good morning Lili. What's new?" Liana snatched the glasses and cleaned them with her white untucked button down before handing them back.

"The host club made a miraculous change to their room! You better come see it now before they start looking for you." Her expression changed.

"And I don't think you'd like it if they came looking for you." That was all the motivation Cherushi needed. She hastened down the hall and arrived at the front door of the host club in minutes. She bumped into someone in the process of opening the door and they both held their bags to their chests in surprise. Cherushi fixed her glasses back on her nose and studied the girl.

She wore the school uniform, with the blue styled plaid skirt so she must be a new upperclassman. She had shoulder length brown hair with a noticeable red streak in it. '_Is that even allowed?_' Cherushi wondered. She never had the chance to ponder this, for the girl started speaking in crude Japanese.

"Watch where you're going girly-boy! You could have crushed my mp3 player with that door!" Cherushi rushed to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think-" the American girl waved her off.

"Never mind. What's your name?"

"C-Cherushi Sunahara…You are?"

"Konyr Mok. So, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Cherushi didn't know how to respond without somehow confusing herself, so she smiled pleasantly.

"Would you, like to come and see for yourself?" Liana peered at the new arrival over Cherushi's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at the red streak. A _rebel_ girl. The rebel girl bit her bottom lip in thought before nodding. Cherushi opened both doors in an over exaggerated display.

Moonflowers rained down on them just like before, only instead of the fanciful room they'd been introduced to yesterday, a tropical oasis waited for them. Cherushi froze.

"_This_ is the miraculous change to the room?" she demanded.

"Of course."

"A whole new _building_ was built, more like!"

"Don't yell Rushi, it's not that unusual for the host club." This was absolutely…. Insane. In a good way, of course. The tile was padded with soft multi-shaded moss, giving it a forest floor feel. Trees grew wherever there was room, and a few tropical birds flew between the branches. A small pond filled with clear water and bright fish sat near the back. Alois was chatting away at Sasuke, both dressed in bright clothing. Alois wore a one sleeved white top and matching white pants. A gold band was around his waist and on his upper arms. Sasuke was shirtless, with similar pants and thin bands on his arms.

Liana seemed unperturbed by the immense display of bare skin. Cherushi on the other hand was embarrassed and turned to Konyr, who was engaged in a staring contest with Gaara. Her eyes narrowed. '_What is it with this guy and staring? Does he not blink?_' They seemed evenly matched though, neither was giving an inch.

"Hello girls!" Alois ran over to Liana, seeming very eager to see her.

"Liana-darling, I'm so glad you made it!" He twirled her around and she giggled, delighted with the attention. He caught sight of Konyr and composed himself.

"Welcome to the host club, my princess," he took her hand and was about to kiss it when she smacked his head with her student guidebook.

"First off," she growled, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "I am not your _princess_. Second, my name is Konyr, so address me as such, and _third_," she grabbed him by the collar. "I do not appreciate being touched without given permission. Okay pretty boy number two?" At Alois's shaky nod, she released her hold on him. He slunk to the other side of the room and pouted. He didn't understand why his charm wasn't working, it was so unfair! Sasuke smirked at Konyr, obviously amused. She was a small figure, with a tiny waist and tensed shoulders. She looked like a fighter despite her size. Liana looked like she was ready to tear the red streak out of her hair.

"Liana, would you mind helping the trio dress Cherushi?" Cherushi's eyes widened.

"D-dressed? In what?" Liana pulled on her arm.

"Enough with the questions come _on_!" It took the trio, Liana, AND Konyr to get her out of her clothes. Spain shrieked and Konyr kicked the three out of the dressing room. Alois demanded to know what was the big deal. He threw open the curtain, revealing a half dressed Cherushi. His entire face froze in shock. He made a choking sound, unsure what to do… Konyr fixed this by twisting his arm behind his back and leading him away like a police officer.

"So, Cherushi…y-you're a…girl?" Cherushi fumbled with her emerald green dress, the bottom flowing around her legs as she pulled the single strap around her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm female." Sasuke chuckled, knowing all along. The Bad Touch Trio was still scarred, not having the slightest clue she was a girl…but then army countries can never tell whether a person is gender specific. Momiji and Gaara chose not to think about it and played patty cake. Tora and Alois peered at the curtain curiously, waiting for her to emerge. It rustled a bit before a bare foot poked out. The rest of Cherushi followed; gold bands and everything. The entire room was silent, no one knowing what to say. Tora blinked. She looked like an entirely different person…

"What?" Cherushi demanded softly. Liana hugged her harshly.

"You look so beautiful!" Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yes, very pretty." He busied himself with his clipboard. The bell rang, signaling the start of the hosting hours. Everyone went on auto.

"Get Cherushi back in the uniform! Hide her! Someone open the door and Stall!" Cherushi was yanked out of her dress and shoved back into her uniform, courtesy of Konyr. She straightened her tie before joining the others. The door opened, and a long line of excited young ladies were greeted by a group of well-groomed gentlemen.

"Welcome, they greeted." Konyr watched in amazement as they entertained the girls with little effort. When the hours were up, and she was heading home, Cherushi stopped her.

"Konyr-san!" Her feet hit the ground with loud pattering sounds as she ran after her. She really hated these shoes.

"Wait!" Konyr stopped and turned.

"What girly boy?" Cherushi blushed but thrust a laced invitation at the rebel girl.

"The host club is throwing a party… We'd like it if you came!" Konyr stared at it, as if she were expecting something to pop out and say, "Duck stupid!" When nothing happened, she gingerly took it, then smirked.

"Sure, I'll come to your little party." With that, she spun on her heel and disappeared around the corner. Liana took Cherushi's arm and tugged her into the hosting room, begging her to put the dress back on.

"No Liana, I don't want to."

"I want to see it again." Tora smirked mischievously. Cherushi shook her head.

"No." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

"No!" Tora grinned evilly.

"You think you won't but you will." Cherushi folded her arms. Sasuke pulled out three random photos.

"Either you put on the dress, or the whole school sees these." Cherushi swiped at the pictures, but Sasuke held them just out of reach. With a defeated sigh, she lowered her arms.

"I don't wanna wear the dress," she whined weakly. Tora and Sasuke exchanged triumphant glances.

"Do it." They ordered. Cherushi pouted. She wished she was a guy…

Okay, I owe my subscribers a HUGE apology…. In fact, I need to be burned alive at the stake for being a witch about updating… I am so sorry… But hey! I have a new kitty friend! Meet Sir Fuzzypaws!

Fuzzypaws: Keh, can we get on with Born to love, not many people can wait for your poppycoshish laziness

Me: -_-' Anyways, THANK YOU for being so patient and waiting me out, promise next chap will be longer, love you all, Ebony. ^-^


End file.
